King Bucky
Baku Senior also known as King Bucky is a character from Jibaku-kun (as known Bucky: The Incredible Kid or Bucky: Searching for World 0) series, a creation of Ami Shibata. He is the father of the main protagonist, Bucky and the twelfth G.C. of Doedicos.(12th World). History Prior to the anime series, King Bucky and his son, Bucky are attacked by Slash and King Bucky fights Slash in an ensuing battle. Slash manages to froze the island of Doedicos which results both of them are frozen in solid. However, the young Bucky was freed from being frozen and his memories are erased before teleporting him to the world of Primas (1st World). Several years later during Episode 23, Bucky and his friends, Pinky and Kai arrived at his castle in Doedicos where his spirit King Jibac resides. King Jibac in his enormous size was later defeated by the three spirits, Jibac, Bambi and Bakuzan by teamwork which results him to revert back to his normal size and is the only spirit can talk to them. He notices Bucky's resemblance to his father until they enter his chamber where King Bucky is in freezing state along with a young Bucky which Bucky realizes what happened to him several years ago and has a little respect towards his father who is currently frozen. King Jibac explains to him everything about what happened between King Bucky and his own son which is Bucky who were attacked by Slash as King Bucky and Slash are having an intense fight. Slash manages to froze Doedicos which resulted both King Bucky and the young Bucky to be frozen in solid.The young Bucky was later freed from being frozen and his memories erased before teleporting him to the world of Primas. King Jibac prompts Bucky to replace his father as a Great Soldier as the latter angrily refuses while stepping to his foot stating that he wants to fulfill his dream is to rule the world and a powerful Great Child of Primas as he kicks the ice where he was freed from being frozen while he was younger as Bucky simply walks away angrily as he goes to Needle Tower with Pinky and Kai. When his son, Bucky defeats Slash temporarily due to his unique powers, King Bucky is later freed from being frozen in ice and King Jibac discovers him for being freed and he is last seen watching his fully grown son defeat Slash for the second time in his real form with Pump Great Jibak technique at the forest. His face does not shown throughout the anime and his hairstyle is shown identical to his son's. Appearance His face does not shown in the near end of the anime and he appears taller than his son Bucky who also has a long spiky black hair with brown highlights at the edge of his spikes. He appears wearing a brown leather jacket with a white undershirt which have shreds in some parts of his clothes, brown pants with a two light brown holsters in his left thigh which also have two torn on the right side of his pants, a black belt to his waist and black boots with three light brown straps. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Monarchs Category:Aristocrats